John Garrett (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Agent John Garrett is a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and an agent of HYDRA working with the Centipede Group, under the alias of the Clairvoyant, and the main antagonist of 2013 TV series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Biography Early Life After joining S.H.I.E.L.D., John Garrett was taught by his Supervising Officer Nick Fury. John Garrett was partnered with Phil Coulson in many missions, and later acted as Supervising Officer of Agents Grant Ward and Antoine Triplett. When Garrett got promoted to Clearance Level 7 he continued doing field work, instead of choosing a position as Field Officer. HYDRA and Centipede It is unknown when Garrett was recruited into HYDRA, but he was the mastermind behind the Centipede Group, an apparent branch of HYDRA dedicated to the creation of Super-Soldiers. Garrett recruited Edison Po into Centipede, and for a time, Po was the group's only means of contact with Garrett, even while Po was in prison. Garrett also recruited billionaire Ian Quinn to his cause. Using his access to classified files, psych evaluations and certain computer algorithms, Garrett almost seemed to be able to foretell the future and read minds. Using this seeming ability, Garrett took on the alias of "The Clairvoyant" to those in Centipede. When several of Garrett's officers began to ask the wrong questions or get too close during Garrett's "investigations" on Ian Quinn, Garrett had them eliminated. One secret Garrett did not know was the truth of the mysterious resurrection of Phil Coulson after the Battle of New York, as that Level 10 file was beyond his access. Garrett arranged for Coulson's capture by Centipede and his interrogations by Edison Po and Raina and the painful use of a Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine, a device designed bring out hidden or lost memories. Deathlok After Centipede delivered the enhanced cybernetic soldier Deathlok, actually enslaved former S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee Michael Peterson, Garrett sought to have him outfitted with the latest technology. Arranging through Ian Quinn the purchase of a Cybertek Prosthetic Leg for Peterson through Cybertech Inc., Garrett lured Coulson and his team to Italy. When Skye, a member of Coulson's team, infiltrated Quinn's Italian mansion, Garrett ordered Quinn to shoot Skye twice in the stomach, forcing Coulson to seek out his own answers to his return in order to save Skye. The Guest House Once Coulson had Quinn in custody, Garrett rendezvoused with Coulson under the pretense of being under orders to bring in Quinn, thus putting himself in the center of Coulson's search. Garrett assisted Coulson on his raid of the Guest House in order obtain the mysterious miracle drug GH.325 as a part of Coulson's effort to save Skye's life hoping to gain the answers he needed. Deflecting Suspicion After Skye managed to recover from her wounds, she informed them of everything she saw in Ian Quinn's Italian compound, especially the survival of Michael Peterson and the Cybertek Prosthetic Leg acquired by Quinn. Every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the United States was later informed about Peterson, and Agent Garrett and his team were appointed as running point in his search. Hoping to throw off Coulson's search for the Clairvoyant, Garrett arranged for himself and Agent Antoine Triplett to be attacked by Deathlok and gave Coulson several false leads from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index of gifted individuals. Garrett was present with Coulson when he and his team were lead to an abandoned race track in Pensacola, Florida. During this raid a decoy Clairvoyant arranged by Garrett named Thomas Nash was found and killed by Agent Grant Ward. Conflict with S.H.I.E.L.D. Concurrent to the launch of Project Insight and HYDRA's subsequent exposure to the world, two UAVs were sent to attack Garrett's plane through orders of Agent Victoria Hand. Garrett survived this incident however with the help from Coulson and the Bus; currently being rerouted to the Hub. Garrett returned once again to the Bus and Coulson's team after being saved from the UAVs. While being forced to the Hub, the team made the discovery that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been infiltrated by HYDRA, and theorized that Agent Hand is the Clairvoyant. Once landed at the Hub, Garrett aided Coulson and his team into successfully sneaking past Hand's men, who had been ordered to open fire on the Bus's crew. Using technology designed by Fitz, the team were able to successfully escape the plane without detection. Betrayal, Arrest and Potential Escape Under the impression of Coulson and his team that the Agent Hand was the Clairvoyant, Garrett attempted to justify to Coulson that Hand deserved to die as opposed to being sedated using an I.C.E.R. This however backfired on Garrett when Coulson noted that he mentioned Raina being subjected to the same machine used on him during his capture; something Coulson never told anyone or wrote on reports. Coulson suddenly realised the reason behind Garrett's coincidental appearance: he had lead the Clairvoyant straight to the GH.325 drug. This revelation was also met with the confirmation that Garrett was an agent of HYDRA, after ordering two of Hand's guards to kill their colleagues. With thanks to Ward and Skye however, Garrett was arrested by Hand and her men after being attacked by the rest of Coulson and his team. It was confirmed by Hand afterwards that Garrett would be taken to the Fridge, with herself and Ward personally ensuring he is locked away. While being transported to the Fridge however, Agent Hand and two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents guarding Garrett were killed by Ward. It is currently unknown if Ward is also a HYDRA agent, or is being controlled in some form by Garrett. Trivia *In Marvel Comics, Garrett is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that was later transformed into a cyborg to save his life as he sustained serious injuries in the line of duty. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Male Villains Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Disney Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Con Artists Category:Liars Category:Mass Murderer Category:Double Agent Category:Opportunists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Charismatic villain Category:The Heavy Category:Humans Category:Hypocrites Category:Archenemy